beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Xtend
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-105 Starter Z Achilles 11 Xtend on March 17th, 2018. Description Xtend is a Performance Tip with a manual height-change gimmick, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Change Height 120 Track and a wide flat base that has a small sharp tip protruding in its center, akin to a wider Fusion. Like Fusion, when launched straight down into the stadium, the protrusion in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When Xtend is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the flat base will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds equal to Assault. However this aggressive movement is unreliable as the protrusion can slow the Combination down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely and the greater surface area makes it difficult to maintain a banking pattern. By pulling and twisting the Tip, Xtend's height can be changed. When using Xtend's Lower Setting, it is the height of a standard Performance Tip, allowing the Layer of the Xtend Combination and the opponent to impact each other directly. When using Xtend's Higher Setting, in theory, its height would increase contact between the Xtend Combination’s Disc and Frame and the Opponent’s Layer. Such contact would prevent the Xtend Combination from Bursting and instead cause the opponent to Burst. In practice however, the height of most Layers and the minimal change in height means that there will be contact between the Layers regardless. Furthermore, Xtend's height change is less than that of Tower, a Performance Tip that already has performance issues due to too little height change. When combined with the Xtend+ Chip, Xtend is classified as a different Driver and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Xtend+ page. Overall Like Fusion, due to the center protrusion, Xtend is inconsistent in Attack and due to the flat base, Xtend is inconsistent in Stamina as well. Furthermore, the height change gimmick is ineffective. However, due to the performance of Xtend+, Xtend is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-105 Z Achilles 11 Xtend * B-107 Beyblade Burst Cho-Z Battle Set - Z Achilles 11 Xtend * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 04: Arc Bahamut 7Lift Xtend * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 05: Deep Chaos 0Turn Xtend * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 08: Driger Fang 0 Xtend * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Ice Sword Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) * B-00 Winning Valkyrie 7 Xtend (Gold Ver.) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Driger Fang 0 Xtend Gallery Takara Tomy DriverXtend.png|Xtend (Official Image) Xtend (Ice Sword Ver).png|Xtend (Ice Sword Ver.) Xtend (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|Xtend (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Xtend (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Xtend (G1 Bronze Ver.) Xtend (G1 Silver Ver).png|Xtend (G1 Silver Ver.) Xtend (G1 Gold Ver).png|Xtend (G1 Gold Ver.) 30E673C0-DB3F-4912-AB31-D4635789A169.jpeg|Xtend (wV.7.Xt Gunmetal Ver.) Trivia * The Gunmetal Ver. Xtend Performance Tip was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy